Salvation
by Hezzie
Summary: The man’s rough features remained blank. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, she unconsciously scooted away. "What? Afraid I’ll bite?” Kagome blushed and turned away.“So wench, have a name?”
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
Kagome sqinted her eyes and slowly opened them as sunlight hit her face. Looking around she was in someone's room alone, and it wasn't her room. She sat up slowly and looked at the clock on the night stand. 11:15 a.m. it read.   
  
*Now I remember! The muggers and that guy saved me. I must have fainted and he must have taken me to his place.*  
  
"So you're up."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked to the source of the voice and saw her savior. Her breath caught in her throat, getting a good look at him, she felt a weird falling sensation. Tall, long silver locks, and muscles that you could see even with all those fancy clothes on. Not that she would want to see him without his clothes on, no thinking naughty thoughts about the guy who just saved you Kagome.   
  
Finding her voice, Kagome spoke up. "Thanks for saving me. Sorry about fainting on you though, I wasn't having the best day."  
  
The man's rough features remained blank. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, she unconsciously scooted away. She heard him chuckle.  
  
"What? Afraid I'll bite?"  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away.  
  
"So wench, have a name?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"It's not wench! That's for sure!" She spat at him, he visibly flinched at the volume of her voice.  
  
"Oui! So what is it Bitch!"  
  
Kagome snarled and clenched her teeth. "It's Kagome, not wench, or bitch, or any other derogatory term your little brain can think up, neanderthal!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, so much for this conversation, feh women. "Alright KAGOME, geez. I save your life and this is how you repay me. Maybe I should have let them kill you, then I might've had my hearing still."  
  
Kagome snapped. She jumped up and tackled him to the floor, straddling him on the waist.  
  
"Look jerk off I'm not in the mood for your kind of attitude. Also I thanked you for saving me, so don't give me that ungrateful shit." 


	2. Lousy Prostitute

Chapter Two:  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in amazement. This was the same girl that fainted last night? What a transformation. Such passion and fire, it made her even more alluring. Not that she needed it. He thought she was beautiful last night from two miles away and in the dark, but now............  
  
He looked at their position again, he couldn't help it, it was just his natural charm. It was in his genes. Memorizing this picture, he opened his mouth.  
  
"There is no position I would rather be in with you Kagome, But we just met. This kind of thing doesn't happen until the second date at least."  
  
Kagome blushed multiple shades of red and got up quickly. "Just getting my point across."  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. The guy got up and tried to catch her gaze.  
  
"Well if you convince people like this all the time, you must win a lot of arguments. By the way, forgive my manners I barely have any, the name is Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome turned back towards him and flashed him a smile. "Well at least you're honest."  
  
Inuyasha growled and was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. They both looked to the door to see a teenage boy with red hair at the door.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome blushed at the implied meaning and crossed her arms against her chest. *OK now I'm ready to go, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one morning.*  
  
"Don't worry Shippo You weren't interrupting anything. She's a lousy prostitute."  
  
Kagome growled and shot her arm out to punch him and hit air. She blinked, wasn't he just there? Who is that fast?  
  
Shippo looked to Inuyasha's retreating back and the confused woman. Something was special about this human, he could tell already. He spoke up trying to get the woman's attention.  
  
"Wow, no ones ever done that before."  
  
Kagome picked up her discarded jacket and walked to the boy.  
  
"What? Not try to kill him or vomit after he opens his mouth?"  
  
Shippo smiled showed her the nickel tour.   
  
Kagome's eyes must have been the size of saucers. This place was probably big enough for six people to live comfortably in. And she had feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Shippo nudged her out of her stupor and offered her a ride home. She gladly accepted, the upper class buildings were miles away from the small cramped closet she called home.  
  
Kagome groaned to herself once she saw the brand new black Lexus that the kid had keys to. *The kid's even richer than me.*  
  
"Like it? Kouga gave it to me as a birthday present."   
  
Kagome didn't know who this Kouga was, but he must be a pretty nice guy to give a brand new car to a teenager. Or extremely stupid. If she ever had the money, she would never give her brother a new car.  
  
Once in the passenger seat she noticed a booster seat in the back seat. When he started the car she questioned him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, by the way Shippo, you still look kinda young to be a father though."  
  
Kagome saw him blush and smiled.  
  
*Now we're even.*  
  
"No, no, it's not like that, it's for my little cousin. She tells kids at school that I'm her personal driver."  
  
Kagome giggled and gave him directions to her apartment.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When they got to her apartment building Shippo tried his hardest not to say anything. Kagome smiled and patted his hand, why couldn't her brother be this sweet?  
  
"It's okay, it didn't impress me either. The only thing it did impress was my checkbook." Shippo smirked and bid her goodbye.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked up the creaky staircase with her mail. More bills, more problems, no job, no money.  
  
*Is it Monday already?*  
  
She shrugged to herself and shouldered the door open. Setting the mail on the counter she headed to the fridge.  
  
"I'm a five star chef and I can't even feed myself." Shutting the empty fridge she headed to her answering machine. Two from Rin, and one from Mom. She picked up her phone and dialed Rin's cell phone.  
  
"Detective Maza."  
  
"Rin, it's polite to say hello, when you pick up the phone."  
  
"Since when do I have to be polite to my rude best friend."  
  
"Rude?"  
  
"Yeah I called you at least a whole day ago."  
  
"Well time flies when you're being harassed."  
  
"Really? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Well for one, I'm a big girl, I don't need you to hold my hand, that's my Mom's job. Two, I don't have a cell phone."  
  
"Get one."  
  
"Can't afford it, can't afford anything right now."  
  
"This sounds like a long story, how about you tell me over lunch."  
  
"Rin-"  
  
"Marcino's ten minutes."  
  
"Rin-"  
  
"You hang up on me." 


	3. GodGiven Assets

Chapter Three:  
  
Kagome walked to the usual booth and sat across from a woman with short, stylish, black hair and in a dark blue business suit. The woman flashed her a smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat down and immediately slumped in the chair. Sometimes life could be too overwhelming. Rin patted her arm.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, normally a person would say you wouldn't believe them, but you're you, and I'm me."  
  
Rin smiled and took a sip of her water. She was a detective on the local P.D., and had a trust fund that Bill Gates could be jealous of.  
  
"Well I guess you want to hear about it."  
  
"Naturally, I thought that's why we're here."  
  
Kagome smirked and suggested they order first. After Rin was well into her spaghetti, Kagome placed her fork next to her fettuccini.   
  
"Alright it all started out when that jerk Hojo fired me cause' I refused to date him for like the millionth time. So anyways here I am walking home blowing off some steam when these muggers come out of nowhere. I don't know what happened , I just froze, and I think I fainted. Next thing I know I'm waking up in this strange room with this drop dead gorgeous guy staring at me. He had the most arrogant, haughty, obnoxious-"  
  
"Woah. Woah, slow down. You really did have rough night last night didn't you."  
  
Kagome huffed and stabbed at her poor food.   
  
"So you really like this guy don't you?"  
  
Kagome looked up and glared at her.  
  
"NO! Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Rin pointed down to the shaking table, Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Because you only use your gift when you get pissed. And there's a fine line between love and hate."  
  
Kagome snorted and watched Rin answer her cell phone. Rin's face grew grim as soon as she ended the call. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, duty, I know. This is the last time I'll be able to pick up the bill."  
  
Rin flashed her a smile and gathered up her things.  
  
"Kagome hun, be a little optimistic. You're a wonderful cook, employers will be begging to hire you."  
  
Kagome waved her off, before Rin stepped out the door she turned around and shouted.  
  
"Besides if that doesn't work, you could also use your god-given assets!!"   
  
Kagome blushed and sank down into her seat again hoping no one would notice her. 


End file.
